Bedding The Reluctant
by Naruxsasumi
Summary: Sakura is a lesbian raised as a boy. Ino is an epitome of all things girly neither can stand the other. It all starts with a bet and things skyrocketed from there check out their story as they tell it.


Author's Note: Hi, i'm starting another novel, those of you following me are probably wondering why i'm starting another instead of finishing the other one i started, i will, i promise i will finish Courting Naruto but this idea kept insisting on interfering, if i don't get favourable response i will leave it. Expect Courting Naruto update by tomorrow.

Chapter One(Teaser)

Mornings at Konoha are my favorites times. It was quiet and peaceful and the air is fresh unflawed by any pollutant.

I live a few distance from Konoha high which happens to be my school and i mostly just walk over every morning. The smell of fresh coffee drift past me and i inhaled it deeply. The air was slightly damp and soon my face becomes moist, i like it.

I take a few minutes to stand by the small bridge following the subway and stare at the orange sun still not yet fully awake. It's beautiful. People at school don't think me as the kind of girl who watches sunset and enjoy cool mornings mostly they just try not think of me because to them i'm just a bastard.

Not a bitch. See i hate that word, a lot and i can easily kill someone who calls me that, but call me a bastard and it's okay i even revel in being called such because it's the truth.  
Put me in a scene like this;  
A bridge A Sunrise And A Bastard i just seem to suck all the life out of it so people don't like thinking of me like that. Just like they don't like thinking of me as anything but a bastard which like i said is cool in my book.

Now where was i oh yes walking to school.  
As i continued on i saw a fellow student walking towards my direction. He was wearing the usual school uniform which is a pale grey pants and white shirt with equally grey jacket.

The minute our eyes met, my green ones his pale purple, he came to a stop and paled. I ignore him. I get reactions like that sometimes, when students meet my eyes they just go shock still as if frozen. They fear me, which is good for them i have a terrible temper you see and get really mad easily, i can move from calm to furious in a flash. It's in my family, my dad is like that so no one messes with him.

By the way i haven't introduced myself yet.  
My name is Sakura Harano. Usually when people hear this name they assume me to be a sweet kind hearted well brought up and all girly but i'm not. My dyed brown hair is cut very short it barely graze my neck and it's shaggy and spiky, it used to be pink but what the hell kind of colour is that! I hated it so much i had to dye it when i started high school. I don't wear girly clothes, just normal boys clothes even now i'm wearing the guys uniform of our school the headmaster can't say nothing to me. If you are wondering why a sixteen years old girl like me looks like a rugged guy ask my dad.

My old man was so disappointed in mum for not giving him a son he brought me up as one. Don't know what was going through his head then but i'm not complaining. I like being a guy i can't imagine being anything else. Especially like those girls over there.

Lets look at the girls i'm talking about.  
They are Uchiha Sasuke's fan girls. Wearing short grey skirts and squealing like a bunch of parrots. They look so fragile, like chop sticks so easy to break. They don't eat well too. I tsk-ed at them.

I see a blonde girl coming down from the school's main building acting all prisy . Yamanaka Ino, Queen of bitchiness. Crown Queen of Uchiha Sasuke fan club. She is everything i hate about girls don't get me wrong i think girls are cool to fuck and relieve sexual frustration but they just come with too much extra baggage.

They are clingy and cry too much, And whine a lot, Care too much about what they wear or look like. Talk too much, most girls are talkactive, the ones who talk too much during sex are the worst, have had few of those myself.

Yamanaka Ino takes crowned position at the front of the group waiting for Uchiha Sasuke's arrival.

"Sakura-kun!" a soft Voice called me and i turned to look at my ex-girlfriend Hinata running towards me.

Hyuga Hinata is a really beautiful girl, she was the only girl in the entire school i let get close to me and the only one i could tolerate long enough. We dated for two months but then she fell in love with my bestfriend Naruto who suprisingly is a guy. She can't get over the fact that Naruto is not a girl so she keeps drooling over him. Pity.

"Hinata" I said simply.

"Ohayo Sakura-kun" Hinata said once she was close to me.

"Hm" i nodded and started for the school building with her following me.

"How was the holidays" she asked.

" It was cool enough, nothing special" i said. A girl almost crash into me as i opened the door i moved aside so she went flying into Hinata who i had to catch or she would have fallen down the short flights of stairs together with said girl. In doing so i also caught the other girl and steadied them both.

"Ah" she groaned dazed.

"Are you okay" Hinata asked looking worriedly at the girl. Fool you are the one who almost got hurt, i think.

"Hm" she nodded" Arigato-" she stopped short when she met my eyes.  
"Sa-Sa-Sakura-san-ah Sakura-sama!" she said terrified "Gomen'nasai" she bowed.

I rolled my eyes and pulled Hinata to me she blushed for some reason,  
"Sakura-kun?" she said.

"Let's go inside" I said and started for the door without waiting for her response.

We were having Maths that morning, my most hated subject i was thinking of slipping it again.  
"Hey Naruto" I called my friend "Lets escape before that Baka-sensei comes" I told him. He had been having his insane banter with Sasuke when i called him his eyes widen and he nodded.

"Lets go" he said in a haste gathered his books and was about to leave when Sasuke tripped him.  
"Ah" he shouted as he almost fell but caught himself on something.  
"Teme!" he growled and was about to match towards the smirking rich boy when the girl seating in front of him said

"Whose shoulder do you think you are holding Naruto!" it was the Yamanaka bint.

"Eh Ino?" but the punch was already on the way and sent the idiot flying. It was always like this my idiot friend always end up sprawled like a used underwear on the floor. I sighed and started down to the door passing my sprawled friend Ino's relaxed face turned from angry to scared probably thinking i was going to hurt her, as i walked closer her face lost blood and she looked ill it was funny how quiet the class became but when i got to her i simply walked past her but i bet she still couldn't breathe. "Hurry up Naruto" i said as i pulled the door open just then the bell rang and in front of me stood my most hated teacher.

"Hmmm, where are you going Sakura-chan" Hatake Kakashi said.  
You can imagine my reaction right. If you are a guy especially a guy like myself you would probably react the same right? So when i pulled back and aimed a punch at my sensei it was perfectly sensible right? Right.

The punch didn't touch him, it was blocked by his perverted novel but then again i didn't expect it to, my other hand simply went for his stomach which he caught, and my legs went between his to trip him over my shoulder which i did but he landed it well.

"Perverted sensei" i muttered glaring.

"Now now Sakura-chan that's no way to-"

I grabbed a vase sitting by the door and threw it at his face, don't ask me why it was there in first place , but it did meet my target this time. While the bastard was recuperating i hurried outside my friend tried to follow me but was caught.

"Ah Naruto where do you think you are going" I heard Kakashi say.

" I was-"

I don't care what he said i managed my escape, there was no way in hell i would stay in a class where the teacher treats me like a girl.

Authors Note: i will stop here for now if you like please review and i can continue, promise. Thanks for reading.


End file.
